Fan:Aquamon
Aquamon Aquamon Aquamon is is a Mega-class Human Hybrid Digimon whose name is derived from , the Latin word for , also signifies her elemental power. She is one of the Elemental Gods, specifically the Goddess of Water, created by King Royalmon as well as Queen Majestymon, the parents of Prince Signamon. Along with her twin brother, Cetusmon, make up the Gemini Twins of Water. Appearance She along with her twin brother Cetusmon were the first of the Elemental Gods created during the exile of the Royal Family to the Dark Area. It's been said that Royalmon had copied the data of AncientMermaimon, without the latter's knowledge. Unlike the other Elemental Gods, both her and her brother were not only trained by and were bodyguards to Leviamon, one of the Seven Great Demon Lords but also contain part of his data within them. She wears two necklaces one with the the other with the symbol representing the Spirits of Water, which were given to her by Majestymon. Along with Sequoiamon and Blazemon, she was modeled after Empressmon, Majestymon's original and purified form. Due to this, it sparked a fierce rivalry between her and Blazemon for Prince Signamon's attention, with Blazemon winning in the end. It's said that Sequoiamon, Aquamon and Blazemon are counterparts of one another and have similar attacks, in both Human form and Beast form. Differentiating her from the others, she is said to have a more lighter complexion. Due to their connection with Leviamon and the Royal Family, Aquamon and her twin often scout the Net Ocean in order to find hunt down Digimon or recruit them into the Dark Area. Her outfit resembles that of the one worn by in the X-Men comics. Attacks *'Water Pulse' – Aquamon creates a blue sphere of energy from in between her hands or she creates a blue sphere of energy in front of each of her hands. She then fires the sphere/s at the opponent, which explodes into a wave of water. *'Water Game' – Aquamon releases multiple streams of water all around the battlefield, blocking attacks from other opponents. *'Tsunami' - Aquamon's eyes glow blue it creates a huge wave of water. Aquamon rides on top of it and the wave crashes down on the opponent. *'Muddy Water' - Aquamon releases spiraling brown water from her body, or Aquamon releases multiple streams of brown water from her body at the opponent. *'Origin Pulse' - Aquamon jumps into the air and multiple blue orbs appear all around her. She then fires a beam of blue energy from each orb at the opponent. *'Whirl Tide' - Aquamon's body glows a blueish-white color and she raises its arms to the air. A huge whirlpool comes out of her hand and forms above Aquamon. Aquamon then throws the whirlpool at the opponent. While in the water, Aquamon's body glows multicolored, and a whirlpool forms around her, or Aquamon spins her body and glowing white water appears and forms around Aquamon's body. The water's glow fades and spins with Aquamon, turning into a whirlpool. Aquamon then spins into the opponent. Aquamon can also change the size of the whirlpool by choice. When Piplup is near the water, after she forms the whirlpool, she throws it at the water in front of the opponent, creating a large water vortex that sucks the opponent up.